


All in a Day's Work

by WhiteReeses



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Post Season 2, Randomness, The New Division 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteReeses/pseuds/WhiteReeses
Summary: Because the new Division 1 needs more love. Drabble collection. Mainly humor and randomness.





	1. Too Many Instant Noodles is Bad for You

**Author's Note:**

> Updated based on whatever comes to mind. Open to headcanon submissions. May have shippings in the future (if I feel like it).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yayoi's love for instant udon bites her back.

"Kunizuka-san, instant udon again?"

"Packing carbs is good to enhance performance, Inspector." Kunizuka stated between munching her noodles.

"But this is your fifth instant udon this week, isn't it?" Tsunemori innocently queried.

"Yes," Kunizuka listlessly responded. "Only these match my tastebuds."

"Well, you know what they say, too many instant noodles is bad for you." Tsunemori kindly reminded.

Kunizuka made sure Tsunemori did not see her eyes rolled as the brunette passed her desk.

"Thank you for concern, Inspector." she said as she continued to slurp her remaining noodles. "Good night."

"See you tomorrow, Kunizuka-san."

\---

_The next day, in an investigation…_

"Okay, team, we will split into our usual formation." Tsunemori ran over her usual pre-investigation pep talk. "Sugo-san and Hinakawa will go with me, while Shimotsuki will be accompanied by Ginoza-san and…Kunizuka-san? Where is she?"

"O-Onee-san, we left her in the office. She didn't make it to the bandwagon." Hinakawa announced.

"W-What? She never misses an investigation without telling me before!" Shimotsuki retorted in disbelief.

\---

_Meanwhile, in a certain toilet cubicle in Nona Tower…_

"Yayoi, are you done yet?" 

"NO!" 

Kunizuka grimaced as she crouched on the toilet stool. This was her position in the last two hours. Still, the fruit of her labor was nowhere in sight.

"I told you already, too many instant noodles is bad for you." Shion's voice chimed from outside the door.

"SHUT UP!"

Clinging to sheer hope, Yayoi swore an oath to not eat instant noodles again...for one day.


	2. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a pair of glasses to change an Enforcer to an Inspector.

"Kunizuka, can you please bring this to Karanomori?" Ginoza bobbed his head to the other Enforcer's desk. "We want to run a quick scan on the visitors in the last month."

"I'm sorry Ginoza-san," Kunizuka turned to him as she answered, "but I'm still working on this repo---"

And her eyes grew in bewilderment.

"Y-Yes! Right away, Sir!"

\---

Sugo was just about to enter the toilet cubicle when Ginoza walked in unannounced.

"Hey, Sugo."

Sugo nodded in response.

"Hey, Gi---"

And jumped.

"P-Please! After you, Sir!"

\---

"Okay, team! Let's split to our usual formation!" Tsunemori commanded before leading Division 1 to the investigation target.

"Ginoza-san!" Kunizuka came to Ginoza's aid.

"Your orders?" Sugo followed from behind.

"Hey! You should be taking orders from me!" Shimotsuki retorted.

\---

"My, my, it's amazing how a pair of glasses can change a person." Karanomori pondered as she took a whif of her cigarette.

"Apparently the image of the bespectacled Inspector Ginoza was so iconic that even Enforcers of other divisions shiver when he walks by." Tsunemori sighed.

"His eye irritation should heal in a few days." Karanomori assured. "Until then, he can't remove the specs."

"Yeah, I ordered him to take a break until he heals completely. I swear I saw the Chief mistakenly calls out to him the other day."

Somewhere in the Enforcer quarters, a certain ex-Inspector sneezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because one does not simply forget Inspector!Ginoza.


	3. Videos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginoza loves to cave in the office and watch videos.

"So…"

"So,"

"Have you noticed how often Enforcer Ginoza stays at his desk even after the shift is done?" Shimotsuki asked inaudibly.

"Yes." Kunizuka responded flatly. She knew Shimotsuki loved her lunchtime gossip with a passion.

"And how he gives off these amused faces while doing that?"

Kunizuka nodded.

"What do you think he's doing?" The younger woman questioned dubiously.

Kunizuka shrugged.

"Watching videos?"

"What kind of videos?"

"Porn."

"Porn, definitely." Karanomori chimed in.

"Don't you think that's a bit out of character for Ginoza-san to do something disrespectful?" Sugou pondered as he took a seat, followed by Hinakawa. "What do you think, Hinakawa?"

Hinakawa fidgeted.

"I-I think it's porn, Sugou-san." He answered hesistantly.

"One time I walked passed his desk and heard him chuckle." Kunizuka added. "My money's on porn. _Kinky_ porn."

Shimotsuki, Sugou and Hinakawa frowned at this newfound information.

"He's a lonely, sexually frustrated man in his prime. It's perfectly normal." Karanomori pointed out bluntly.

The others nodded in reluctant agreement.

\---

In the empty quarters of Division One, Tsunemori shut down her desktop, signaling the end of her shift. As she walked towards the exit, she found a grinning Ginoza with his eyes locked on the monitor. She tiptoed to his side in curiosity.

"What are you watching, Ginoza-san?"

Ginoza gave a beam Tsunemori only saw in Masaoka's old pictures.

"Puppy videos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, he's that kind of dude.


	4. Hickey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginoza got a hickey.

"Ginoza-san."

Yayoi Kunizuka's frowning face closed into his.

"K-Kunizuka, get out of my face." Her former supervisor pulled his head back.

Still, Kunizuka braved further.

"What is that mark on your neck?"

Ginoza recoiled. He unconsciously drew his hand to his neck.

"W-What mark?"

Kunizuka's deep sapphire orbs glared.

"A hic-key."

Ginoza's body jerked heavenwards.

"I-I SWEAR NOTHING H-HAPPENED!" He replied in panic. His face was red as the 'Level 10' spicy cup udon Kunizuka had this morning. How gullible, Kunizuka thought to herself.

"I knew it!" Karanomori intruded. Her expression was drenched in awe and contentment. "Akane-chan was in your room last night!"

"S-She was, b-but," Ginoza stuttered. His anxiety had overtook him. What a convenient time to be at a loss of words, "i-it was nothing like that."

"Ginoza-kun," Karanomori placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the raven-haired with suspicion, "when a straight woman spends the night in a straight man's room, how could not the inevitable happen?"

Ginoza grimaced.

"We were working on a case until 3 am, so I offered her my bed instead of having her to go home after midnight." He explained briefly while keeping his, albeit fidgeting, composure, "Of course I slept on the couch."

The female duo were not convinced.

"Liar."

"I swear I did not touch her--"

"Ginoza-san!"

As the aforementioned brunette walked into the Analyst Lab, silence quickly fell into the room. Karanomori's seat turned back to face the monitor. Kunizuka went back to sitting on the couch. Ginoza's fidgeting stopped altogether. He silently sighed in relief.

"Good morning, Inspector."

"Ginoza-san, are you alright?" Tsunemori promptly approached him, "I hope Dime didn't leave a mark."

The former inspector furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean, Tsunemori?"

"This morning I saw Dime bit your neck in your sleep. I thought he was hungry so I opened one of his dog food cans. He quickly let you go afterwards." Tsunemori explained, "You slept like a log, so maybe you don't remember at all."

It was as if a light bulb was switched on.

"Well, it did left a mark…which brought me to a significant misunderstanding." Ginoza pouted as his eyes glared at the other two. Karanomori and Kunizuka continued to feign ignorance.

"I guess all is well then. I will see you later, everyone." Tsunemori excused herself from the laboratory.

Ginoza turned to the remainder.

"Happy now?"

Kunizuka kept silent. Whatever she was thinking, Ginoza knew Karanomori would deliver. The blonde walked towards him and gave a pitiful pat on the back.

"I don't which one is sadder. You bitten by a dog, or didn't get laid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.


End file.
